To meet the demand for wireless data traffic, which has increased since deployment of 4th-generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5th-generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘beyond 4G network’ or a ‘post long-term evolution (LTE) system’.
It is considered that the 5G communication system will be implemented in millimeter wave (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To reduce propagation loss of radio waves and increase a transmission distance, a beam forming technique, a massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) technique, a full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO) technique, an array antenna technique, an analog beam forming technique, and a large scale antenna technique are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud radio access networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, a device-to-device (D2D) communication, a wireless backhaul, a moving network, a cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation, and the like.
In the 5G system, a hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) modulation (FQAM) and a sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM) scheme, and a filter bank multi carrier (FBMC) scheme, a non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA) scheme, and a sparse code multiple access (SCMA) scheme as an advanced access technology have been developed.
Mobile communication systems have been rapidly progressed, and smart phones have been populated, so use of mobile data has been rapidly increased. In particular, use of mobile data through uplinks as well as downlinks has been rapidly increased, and a typical one of the use of the mobile data through the uplinks is upload of files or contents.
Accordingly, various schemes of increasing efficiency in uploading the files or contents have been proposed, and a typical one is an offloading scheme.
Even though the various schemes of increasing the efficiency in uploading the files or contents have been proposed, the files or contents need to be uploaded again from the beginning if the upload of the files or contents is failed.
A terminal needs to continuously monitor whether the upload of the files or contents is normally performed, and needs to upload the files or contents again from the beginning if the upload of the files or contents through a corresponding RAI. This may limit movement of the terminal while the upload of the files or contents is performed.
According to development of an image processing technology, high-definition video recording becomes possible, so a size of files or contents to be uploaded significantly increases. Accordingly, there is a need for a scheme of reliably uploading massive files or massive contents with a high speed.
Recently, cases that massive files or massive contents need to be shared in real time, e.g., a cloud-based personal broadcasting service, and/or the like have increased. In this case, it may be an important issue for enhancing total system performance to upload files or contents with high reliability and a high speed.
According to development of mobile communication systems, terminals have been developed, and recently, one terminal may support a plurality of radio access interfaces (RAIs). For example, a terminal may support two RAIs including a Wi-Fi interface and a LTE-advanced (LTE-A) interface.
However, in mobile communication systems which have been proposed up to now, even though a terminal supports a plurality of RAIs, the terminal uploads files or contents through one of the plurality of RAIs at a corresponding time.
The terminal uploads files or content with a limited network speed through a limited RAI. The upload of the files or the contents may fail, and this will result in service quality degradation.
Accordingly, there is a need for a scheme of reliably uploading data with a high speed in a mobile communication system.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.